Tool users, whether casual or professional, desire to maintain their tools in some type of organized fashion. Tool organization enables a user to readily find the tool, use it, and return it to its place. Thus, several types of tool containers have been provided to serve such a function.
While the tool containers work satisfactorily for their designed purpose, these containers have their drawbacks. One such drawback is that some containers are not rugged enough to withstand the day-to-day punishment which a professional user subjects his tools to. Also, the containers may be large, awkward and difficult to be handled by the user. Further, the containers may not provide an aesthetic appearance.